Call of Duty Modern Warfare 4
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: A continuation of the Modern Warfare Series. Inspired by Ghosts plot. OC's accepted. Rated M for violence and language. No Lemons are in this fanfic (Possibly one if greatly demanded). Update: 12/21/13 19:12 Uniform (PDT) : Changes to Author's Notes: Chapter 7
1. Summit

**Hello there. WWII Enthusiast here, and I'm doing a new fanfic. I decided to do a Call of Duty fanifc, as it's a bigger archive than Battlefield. With good ideas, there's possibly two Call of Duty fanfics, one of which, is still in the planning stage. (The summary is on my profile). Enough of that, enjoy.**

* * *

It's been three years after WW3, and the regions of Asia had gone into chaos. Massive terrorist attacks and riots, both crippled the governments of the South East, Korea, Japan, and China. All of which, now had been taken over by a unknown group. Now making a new superpower, of as much as 10 countries, under one rule. As soon as that happen, the unknown group, revealed themselves, as "Pure Asia". The United Nations had called for a summit meeting in Tokyo, to discuss the matter, to see that a WW4 won't start, and also break Einstein's quote of fighting with just sticks and stones. But things don't always go as they supposed to be.

* * *

**Summit**

**August 5th -22:13:27,2020**

**CPL. Eric Fukunaga**

**NATO **

**US Team 3**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Been a long time since being here. My home country, but now considered a part of a bigger country.

"Uniform Sierra, report status." The radio turn on and broadcast a message.

"Team 1, perimeter looks clear. Team 2, building is secured…"

"Team 3, report"

I quickly shout, "SARGE!"

He quickly respond to the message, "Team 3, sorry, checkpoint is secured… hold on… vehicles are approaching."

The radio responded, "This is Echo, we'll overlook you lads."

"Roger Echo."

The cars stop at the gate. I head to the last car, "Identification."

The driver reveal a badge, it all looks legitimate.

"Alright, go on ahead."

...

...

…

BOOM!

The light turn into bright orange. Behind us, towards the road, my team can see flames.

"This is Uniform Sierra Three, we have an explosion near the checkpoint." I report into the radio.

"We see it. THIS IS ECHO! WE SEE ARMED GUNMAN NEAR THE FLAMES! US 3, WATCH OUT!"

Sarge order, "You heard the Brits, let's head out and investigate, ready up!"

I grabbed my M16A4, and head out towards the site.

All of a sudden, cars rush by. It breaks the gate and speeds towards the building.

"US 1,2 Echo, Foxtrot, and Golf, cars are heading towards the building. Stay alert."

"CONTACT!"

I turn around, and see 20 gunmen firing. I quickly got into a prone firing position and return the fire.

"We had to hold the line!" Sarge ordered, "Suppressing Fire!"

We all fired as fast as we could, trying to forced them back.

The radio began cracking, "zzz.. this is Uniform Sierra 2! We have gunmen at the building! Overlord, We have armed gunmen at the summit!"

"Overlord copies, support… …"

"Overlord respond!"

All of a sudden, we see a bright light. The summit had been destroyed, and along that, the representatives of the United Nations.

"Echo, respond" Sarge had start to contact them.

"…."

"Foxtrot, Golf…"

"…"

"Anyone?"

"…"

They're gone, and now, war is inevitable.

* * *

Call of Duty Modern Warfare 4

* * *

**So that is chapter one of COD MW4. Please leave a review, as I'm still not an amazing writer. Feel free to send suggestions for a weapon to be used, and also characters to be featured. OC's are accepted, but must have:**

Name

Rank

Unit of Military (i.e. Delta Force)

Common Weapon

Interesting thing about them

**Please send any tips to help me improve, or just the weapons or characters. **


	2. Behind the Lines

**"Welcome back, here is your current sit rep." As a review came in, I was quite surprised that a MW2 character would reappear as he has been KIA. Never the less, Simon "Ghost" Riley, would live up to his name, and reappear in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 4. As also in the request, the Bushmaster Adaptive Combat Rifle (ACR), would make an appearance, as it is the AR of the TF141. Alright enough, onward to chapter 2. **

* * *

**Login **

**TF141/Delta**

**Access Granted**

**File Search: Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**File found: Dossier **

**LT. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**Task Force 141 **

**K.I.A.**

**Final Opeatadss fd5o1"qj l_)# 4skfj l12r30?**

**FATAL CRASH**

**SYSTEM SHUTDOWN**

* * *

The television had became flustered with massive news reports

"This just in, the United Nations Peace Summit had been attacked…zzz… A group of armed gunmen had attacked the Peace Summit in Tokyo…zzz… believed to be the work of "Pure Asia", the UN has been outraged…zzz… Security Teams from England, France, Germany, and the United States at the Summit are reported to be killed…zzz… A team of the American Security Team, has survived the attack and…zzz… The team had consisted of three. One of which, is reportedly a female…zzz… Of the three, two of which, is said to be Japanese…zzz… They are speaking with the NATO Command as we speak, trying to gather as much information as possible…zzz… This just in, "Pure Asia" has declared war, on the United States."

* * *

**Behind The Lines**

**August 20th - 14:24:15**

**Staff Sergeant Derrick "Frost" Westbrook**

**Delta Force**

**Mongolia**

"Overlord, this is Metal Zero-One, I have eyes on what looks like a enemy communication post."

"Roger that Metal Zero-One, you're clear for infiltration of the site."

"Roger that. Out."

I set my MSR on the ground and grabbed my M4A1, equipped with a silencer, heartbeat sensor, and an EOTECH Holographic Sight. As I head down to the outpost, I see 10 hostiles ahead, armed with AK-74's. I arm a 9-bang, and throw it at them. As it goes off, I fired a rapid burst at them. Both with the M4 and my USP.45, they fell within 10 seconds.

I continue down the mountain, and see the outpost. The building has 30+ hostiles, but it isn't a issue. I can just weave through and get the data.

Which was easy, "Overlord, intel has been retrieved."

"Copy that. Head to extraction."

All of a sudden, alarms start to blare.

"Damn! I'm spotted."

"Hands Up!"

I raise my hands.

All of a sudden, the door exploded,and a man emerge firing an ACR 6.8. All five guards drop dead instantly.

The man gave me a M9, and leads me outside.

"Thanks, but who are you?"

But he left, and thing only thing distinguishable, was a mask. A mask, of a ghost.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. To the reviewer who requested "Ghost", he would be reunited with Captain Price (may change). **

**To Scarecrow88, Your character would be introduced as leader in the next chapter. **

**To Death's General, your character has been added, and will serve along with the other OCs. But, the Boys Anti-Tank Rifle is considered ineffective against current vehicles. I will still add the weapon to the list.**

**To all readers, I can only take so much requests for OCs. Since one had been taken, (NOT including 'Ghost'), I could only take about 5 or more OC's. **

**Weapons are still taking requests. Fictional/Blackops 2 weapons may not be used, given that the story takes place in the MW series, and takes place in 2020.**

**As updates go, I can see that I would update at least once a week. **

**But for Veterans Day Weekend, Updates can be once a day. **

**See you next time for chapter 3.**


	3. Notice

**To all readers of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 4, OC's and weapon requests are still going on, but I need something for this story. As of now, this fanfic is posted in the adventure/romance genres. I need at least a female OC for this story to progress. **

**Since I had posted this notice, I decided to have a list of weapons as well**

**Pistols: M9, USP.45, Glock 19**

**Submachine Guns:MP5**

**Assault Rifles:M16A4, ACR 6.8**

**Carbines:M4**

**Shotguns: M104**

**Light Machine Guns:MK 46**

**Sniper Rifles:MSR**

**Anti-Tank: .55in Boys Rifle**

**Any more weapon requests?**

**Like Battlefield, Call of Duty has over 30 usable weapons. So you can request any weapon.**

**Chapter 3 of the story will be posted later, **

**Thank you, till next time.**


	4. New Members

**Hello all, now for chapter 3. The two new OC requests will now be used. I'm still taking requests, so feel free to request a character. I do need more female characters, and villains as well, so list also the gender. Weapon request are still going on as well. **

**Wow, two chapters in one day.**

**Now for chapter 3. Enjoy**

* * *

USS Gerald R. Ford

After the recent mission, Frost received a debrief.

"After that, he left. Just left." He reported.

"I see, so this 'Ghost' saved you?" WO3 Robertson questioned. He has a athletic build, with brown eyes and hair. As a Green Beret, he has lots of experience in the field.

"Yes, he did."

"Oh boy, do we need a mental screening?"

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, hit the mess hall."

Westbrook saluted, and left.

Mess hall

Westbrook had gotten his meal, and sat down at the table.

"Hey Frosty! Even as a SSGT, you still need some one to give you orders! HAHAHA!"

"Ah, ignore the fishes, Derrick. It's not your fault." Blackwood had sat next to him. Blackwood has dark skin, along with black hair. He is muscular compared to Frost, standing at 6 foot 2.

"You didn't lose your squad by your actions."

"Are you still blaming your self?"

"Why shouldn't I… If I just… If I was just faster…"

"Stop it… No regrets. Come on say it"

"…."

"Alright, don't. You have a girlfriend or a wife to talk to?"

"No… I went straight to boot camp. I had no time to date, or stalk."

"You at least kissed a girl?"

"Once, but she's back home. Besides, we're just friends."

Robertson came later, and took them to the deck, "We got two new members, they are the survivors of the attack. Gentlemen, meet Corporal Eric Fukunaga,"

Fukunaga stepped up. He had jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and stand at 6 feet.

"And, Specialist Yuka Kirishima." Kirishima bowed, following her traditions. She is shorter, standing at 5 feet 6 inches. She has brown hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Oh, so you two are dating?" Some catapult members had witness the new members together.

"No!" Eric quickly interjected "We are just friends!"

"Yes! Just friends!" Yuka added.

"Leave them alone squids." Said Frost, "Do you have a girlfriend? Huh?"

They just walk away.

"Sorry about that you two." Blackwood spoked up, "People tend to be immature from time to time."

"…We had been dating… but that's not important."

"Okay that's enough. It's time for target practice." Robertson ordered.

Below Decks, outside (The outside walkways)

"Okay! Target ship is inbound!" Robertson reported, "Frost! Show our new members how things are done"

Derrick cocked his M4 and stood ready to fire.

"READY! AIM! FIRE!"

Derrick fired, hitting the target with all 30 rounds.

"Nice! Blackwood!"

Blackwood armed his Boys Anti-Tank Rifle.

"READY! AIM! FIRE!"

He fired 5 armor-piercing rounds, all scoring a direct hit.

"Fukunaga!"

Eric armed his M16A4

"FIRE!"

Despite a three-round burst, he missed 6 shots in total.

"Decent you could come in handy in CQB and Suppressing Fire. Kirishima!"

Yuka armed her M16A4 and fired, missing 9 shots.

"Well done, but you could do better."

"GENEARL QUARTERS! ALL HANDS, MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! HOSTILE TRANSPORTS INBOUND!"

"Shit, looks like we had to cut our session. Let's go Metal!"

* * *

**So that's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy this entry.**

**It's still the afternoon. I could post a chapter 4. I just keep getting these ideas. Once you get them flowing, you can't stop.**

**Well anyways, see you later.**


	5. At All Costs

**Hello again, this is Chapter 4, and my third entry of the day… and will be the final one of the day. (Hopefully) Now, this mission is somewhat similar to Ghosts' campaign mission "All or Nothing", . If you don't know this mission, then I suggest you take a short look at "All or Nothing", to see what will happen in the story.**

* * *

You never expected to be attack. But for US Tier One Operatives, it's just another day at the office. "Pure Asia", has now attacked our fleet, stationed off of Iwo Jima. Though just transport craft, it's still an overwhelming force. So, it's up to the S.E.A.L.s, navy, and Delta Force to defend the fleet at all costs.

**At All Costs**

**August 21, 13:25:21, 2020**

**Staff Sergeant Derrick "Frost" Westbrook**

**Delta Force**

**USS Gerald R. Ford, Iwo Jima**

"All units, enemy transports are inbound! All hands, man your battle stations!"

"Get going Metal!" Robertson order us to get topside

"All right! Let's go!"

As we head up, the ship shakes. As we got on the deck, F-35's had just launched.

The radio starts to be filled with chatter, "This is the USS Porter! We have enemy transports dropping PT boats! Be on alert! This is the USS Anzio, there are transports inbound from the North East! This is Viking 1 Actual, roger that. Heading out to intercept."

"Enemy transports inbound! There're dropping troops and vehicles!" Kirishima alerts

"Don't worry! We have fighter support. Frost, call them in. Blackwood, attack the vehicles, Fukunaga, Kirishima, Support the SEALs."

I turned on the radio.

* * *

**Viking One-Three**

**1LT. Alex Pease**

**VFA-103 "Jolly Rogers"**

**F/A-18E Super Hornet**

"Viking, this is Metal Zero-Two, the Ford is being attacked by the transports. We need you to take out the aircraft inbound."

"This Viking One-Three, roger, heading over to intercept."

I turned around, leaving my comrades behind. I see 5 C-17 Galaxies. I arm my missiles and lock on,

Beep,beep,beep.

"Clear Tone. Fox Three."

I launch my 5 missiles at the transports, all of them hitting their mark, destroying them.

"Targets' destroyed."

"Thanks for the support. Viking."

* * *

"Frost, take a sniping position on the command tour." Robertson orders, firing his M4 with such control.

I quickly sprinted towards the tower, and equipped my MSR with a bipod, and a Variable Scope.

I quickly try to set up, but the bullets hitting around me is not helping. Finally, I begin to attack targets from the high vantage point. But, more and more are coming in from the transports.

"Viking, we need another suppression on those transports!"

* * *

"Copy, that coming around"

This time, I only have one missile left, but still have my machine gun.

"Fox Two." I fire a missile, and it downed a transport.

"This is Viking One-Three, I'm Winchester. Out of missiles. Switching to guns."

I continue to fire at the transports with my M61, bagging another down.

"Man Pease, your an ace in just 5 minutes!" An ace, having 5 confirmed kills.

"Enemy's are attacking the Ford. Be advised, they have anti-air ordinance."

"MISSLE!MISSILE!MISSILE!"

"Evade!"

"FLARES, FLARES!"

BOOM!

Alarms kept going off

"This is One-Three! I'm hit!Shit! Controls! Engine! FUCK IT! I'm punching out!"

I lift a safety switch, followed by a little button.

I launch into the sky, and my plane, fell from the sky. As my parachute opens, I see the enemy turn on me, hunting a wounded bird out of the sky.

My parachute rips open, and I plunge towards my doom.

* * *

I saw Pease fall towards the flight deck. No one could survive that.

"FROST! GET OUT OF THERE!" Blackwood tries to warn me. I see a missile heading straight towards the command tower. I ran towards the railing, and jumped. The missile blew me towards the other side of the deck. Still having momentum, I was heading towards the ocean. But, a railing, saves my life.

"The Fuck was that!?" I yelled

"An anti-ship missile! It… aww shit! More incoming!"

As I got back on the deck, I see missiles crashing in to the fleet. The Porter, and the Lexington is now a gulf of flames. The Ford is now a ship of craters. I ran towards the team, but a missile hits the ground in front of me, sending me down towards the hull. I got up only to be hit, by an enemy, he had a knife, and stepped towards me.

"AHH!" A man tried to intervene, only to be sliced in the neck, blood spraying as he dies.

Then he lunges towards me. But I countered it, and fought back. He then revealed a pistol with a free hand. He aimed at my stomach, and fired. A sharp pain races throughout my body. But the attacker is not done, he tried to attack me with the knife, but with adrenaline, I forced the knife on to him self, hitting his abdomen. I pulled it out, and then, stabbed his heart, and rip out his ID tag. He dropped, next to the other body, starting to leak blood.

"Derrick! You okay?" I saw the team reach me, when I drop.

"Derrick! You going to be okay…"

* * *

All of a sudden, the metal above them explodes, revealing a group of soldiers, dropping down. They attached them to the wires, and pulled them up.

* * *

"GET US BACK!" Robertson demanded, as he can't leave the fleet behind

"HEY! WE JUST SAVE YOUR ARSES!" the man said with an English accent

"Stop! Now Robertson, you need to trust us."

"Why?"

"Because…" A new voice appeared, he look at the group, having a bonnie hat, and a beard, and was standing next to another, with shades, and a mask of a skeleton.

"We're allies."


	6. Debrief and Survive

**Good day people, this is chapter 5, of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 4. Wow, missed a few good days of writing. But, I digress, so let's get going with this story**

**Last time, Task Force Metal tries to defend the fleet, but was quickly attacked by anti-ship missiles. But before they would continue to help, a group of soldiers pulled them out. **

* * *

**Debriefing - Iwo Jima Fleet Defense**

"USS Anzio, status?"

"The fleet took massive damage from a missile barrage, with 3 destroyers lost, and the Ford critically damaged, causing it to retreat to San Diego. The fleet, now without aircraft, is now underpowered. The missiles that struck the fleet were either from China or Korea. Also, Delta Team Metal is MIA."

"Define 'MIA'"

"I mean, there no where to be found, neither any of there bodies, tags, nor witness to find out where they are."

"Alright, we'll worry about them later, they can handle themselves."

* * *

**Meanwhile, on a helicopter **

"TF141? I thought that unit is deactivated" Robertson had thought.

"Deactivated, but not gone." The English soldier had corrected, "Now, we're a force operating under self command."

"Thought most you guys are dead…" Blackwood recalled, "Most of them killed in Georgia, near Russia."

"Most…But not all" Said the masked man

"Hey… You saved me back in Mongolia… Who are you?" Frost piped up

"Name's Simon. Simon Riley, but call me Ghost."

"And Captain Price… my unit saved you in Siberia."

"Aye, and I would be dead if they didn't gave their lives. Listen son, I didn't like that idea like you, but it's war. And Riley, you supposed to be dead."

"...That's what I thought too."

* * *

**Survive**

**August 15, 2016**

**Georgian-Russian Border**

**LT. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

"..Ghost! Come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the boneyard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!…"

A fire engulfed my body…I'm dead, I knew it...

2 hours later….

The fire should had roasted us into ashes, the bullet wound to my head should had me killed instantly. But somehow, luck had been with me, and Roach.

I got up, and looked around. Pain is still in my temple, where the bullet passed.

"Roach… Roach you okay?" I saw 'Roach'

"Fine, just wounded."

"We should get going."

We head out into the forest, with only a pistol. No food, no medical supplies, no water.

We tried to head East, as the Western European Region would have Ultranationalists in the area.

We could only get one meal at best per day by hunting and gathering, and water is at twice a week from streams, and dew. Though with knowledge of the wild, there's no track of time, as weeks, months had passed.

We were pulled into firefights, from massive, to sniper duels. With just an AK-74, M9 and a SVD Dragonov, we are at a disadvantage. But, we managed to pull through.

But, it was near the borders of Russia, had we been pulled into a matter a life or death.

**Someday**

We had been walking for 3 miles, and we're still have no sight of a shelter.

"Vragi!Ubeyte ikh!"

"SHITE! Hostiles!" I quickly fired with my AK, and laid down suppressive fire.

Roach threw a few grenades and smoke.

"There's too many!" Roach yelled

"Let's go!" I ran, but Roach stayed, "Roach! Come on! Move your arse!"

"Just go! Get out of here!"

"Damnit! Roach! Come on!"

"Just go! GO! Find Price and Soap! GO! GO!"

I ran, and left him behind, leaving him to the slaughter of bullets.

* * *

"And then, I met this guy in Mongolia," Pointing to Westbrook, "To find that I was gone for three years. And I managed to meet up with Price and MacMillan back in Hereford after a fucked up chase through China and a shitty plane trip through anti-air fire. And now, here we are. Saving your asses from the anti-ship missiles."

"Okay… Now we're caught up with everything." Price now said.

"Why did you pull us away from the fleet?" Fukunaga questioned.

"We need the help to strike "Pure Asia", and end this war."

"Why us?" Blackwood asked

"Your Tier One Operatives. Special Operations. Perfect for the job. Besides, it's America that's fighting, not England."

"So…Where are we going?" Robertson finally asked

"You'll find out soon, but now, we're going to our base on Okinawa."

"Thought that area is claimed by 'Pure Asia'." Kirishima recalled

"Was, but now free. The islands off the coast of the main island were considered 'a waste of time to be in'. There are now considered neutral, and allowed us to operate in the area. Nikolai, are we almost there?"

"Da, will be there in 2 minutes."

"From this point on, we'll a 141/Delta Joint Operation Team, working together as a team. From here, I will command units. Robertson, you will be field leader along with Riley."

"I have a question…" Blackwood piped up, "What happened to the fleet?"

"Anti-ship missile barrage. A new American prototype in designed in 2015 to help the JSDF defend themselves from the Russian Navy in the war. Using a new design and propulsion system, it can be used by aircraft, bombers, land, and naval installations. Not only that, it has advanced tracking systems and counter-countermeasures to hit targets with no threat of flares, or missile defenses."

"Wow… that is just… wow. How did they get the missiles?"

"They hijacked a total of 5 U.S. cargo ships to steal the shipment. Each ship holds 500 missiles. With that much ordinance, you can destroy the world's entire sea power 3 times over. Because of this, we need to strike the missile sites..."

"We had arrived." Nikolai reported

"…We'll continued this later."

As the helicopter landed on the island, civilians came to see them, hoping none of them was lost. But, they were surprised neither the less, as they saw 5 new, battle-tired, wounded American soldiers, arriving from the hardships of the attack on the fleet. Two of the Americans had made mixed reactions however, as they both, look asian.

* * *

**Miss many chances to write! Wow… Well anyways, that's chapter 5. OCs and weapons to be featured are still being accepted.**

**Weapon**

Weapon Name

Manufacturer

Class: (i.e. SMG, LMG, DMR, SR, AR, SG)

Ammo Capacity

Attachments

Country of Origin

* * *

**Character**

Name

Age

Gender

Rank

Unit of Military (i.e. Delta Force/ISA/ USFJ [United States Force Japan]{The US force operating in Japan})

Role (i.e. Sniper, Support, Fire team leader)

Common Weapon

Interesting thing about them

**Also, if you want the character to die, please place the time of death, as in chapter of which they should die. Thanks for reading this so far. This is my second fanfic, so I'm still need some improvement, but thank you for reviewing. Till next time my friends.**


	7. Interbellum

**Hello my fellow readers, Here is chapter 6. Sorry about the LONG delay. It was really just that I was hampered by other things. As there are five requests, three characters, four weapon requests, and one of the characters, however, is lacking some information. So I decided to add the info myself. **

* * *

Name:Kenneth MobelSone

Age:23

Gender: Male

Rank: 2nd LT.

Unit of Military: Army

Role: Rifleman

Common Weapon: FN SCAR-H

Interesting thing about them: A ordinary man, with no exciting thing happening in his life. Since he had been bored, he decided to joined the US Army. At the outbreak of the war, his unit was transferred to the front line.

* * *

**So that is Kalikedeshi's OC. Hope you like him. To Back-to-Basics, your OC, Derek Frost, along with Foley's Squad, and MobelSone, will be featured two chapters later, so don't worry if you don't see them yet. So, next in the story, the US Army and USMC are deployed in Iwo Jima to use as a Forward Observation Base, and as an Early Warning System to the West Coast. But like their ancestors in 1941, they will soon be cut off from the rest of the world.T ****he forces of "Pure Asia" are inbound, and have knowledge of the island, along with control of the sea around it, as the US Fleet was diverted back to Hawaii.**

**Meanwhile, on Okinawa, Delta Force is now settling in to the island. Two of them however, are treated differently than others.**

* * *

**Well, as I been going over Battlefield 4, and Call of Duty Ghosts, I been taking the opinion of the civilians from BF4, and put them into this story. As Asia, is attacking the US, only the Leaders of "Pure Asia" solely hate the United States. The people of China, South Korea, Japan, Vietnam, and other countries, as well as the armies, dislike the idea of war against an former ally. **

**Well, I'll go over it later anyways, let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

"If someone you know, is a ethnicity that is fighting yours…How much trust…do you put on them?"- Staff Sergeant Derrick "Frost" Westbrook

"It's not the country your from that makes you take a side, but your beliefs."- Corporal Eric Fukunaga

"If our leaders can just get alone, both Asia and America, maybe…maybe… this war will be over."- Specialist Yuka Kirishima

"The thing about humans, is that the their thoughts of others, can change so quickly…by an act that will hurt them...and their friends."- Captain John Price

* * *

_I see bodies everywhere, both enemy and friendly. I was up against a wall, and see an enemy approaching. He had killed everyone. Or was it a she? I can't tell, but EVERYONE else is dead. And I'm next. _

"Hey."

_He/She cocked the pistol..._

"Yo yo yo."

_and aimed straight at my heart..._

"Frost!"

* * *

I felt a sudden shock, and saw… a wall… No enemy, no massacre.

I turned, and see Sgt. Wallcroft

"Bloody hell, you were trashing about, mate. Bad dream?"

"Ah, the usual. Everyone dead and about to die."

"Okay… Ah Ballocks! Look at all these flies in the air!"

"Those are mosquitoes. They feast on blood."

"Well shitte. You better get some air, clear your mind with all that crap. Later, chap."

I got out of the bunk, and exited the room. As I exited the room, I see civilians outside, sitting on the ground, talking.

"All inhabitants on Okinawa are to be in their homes by 2100." There was a loud speaker, announcing.

When I took a turn into another room, I see our armory.

There was a sign, "All TF141/ Delta Force soldiers to have a fire arm at all times. Keep the safety on while not in combat."

Okay...

* * *

**Weapon Selection: TF141/Delta Force**

**Pistols: M9, USP.45, Glock 19**

**Submachine Guns: MP5**

**Assault Rifles: M16A4, ACR 6.8, M4A1**

**Carbines: M4**

**Shotguns: M104**

**Light Machine Guns: MK46, M249**

**Sniper Rifles:MSR**

**Anti-Tank: .55in Boys Rifle, SMAW**

* * *

Hmm… I decided to pickup an M4A1, a MSR, and a USP.45.

As I continued on through the house, I see Fukunaga and Kirishima on the beach, surrounded by civilians. Curious, I began to walk in that direction.

As I approached the group, the inhabitants were talking angrily at them.

"Why don't you go back to Japan, and kill Americans and Europeans. YOUR the enemy! Yeah! You two are soldiers, and Japanese. A deadly combination!"

"Hey! What's going on here you guys?" I intervened

"Oh, Sergeant. Why can't you just send them off in the forest. You can't trust them."

"Maybe you should ask us 'foreigners' to leave. Don't forget America had 30 military bases on this island alone. And now, you decided to just turn anger on your own country?"

"Japan is no longer our country. This island is now a territory. American territory. And the bases are deserted 2 years ago. You are all we got to defend all of the island. They are still Japanese…"

"Americans. They told me. 'We lived most of our lives out of Japan. France, Germany, England, and America.' They are considered NATO, along with me and the rest of my team. 'North Atlantic'. If you were to trust anyone, you should trust ASEAN."

"ASEAN is gone! Destroyed. By "Pure Asia" and now "Pure Asia". THEY are "Pure Asia"." and they left.

I turned toward the two, "Sorry 'bout that. It's kind of hard for them. Being occupied by "Pure Asia" for just a day, and their hatred is trough the roof."

Eric just said," We're used to it. It's not a time our race been treated hardly."

"You mean World War Two."

"Yeah, being sent to camps. Away from civilization. But now, it's history."

"So, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Well… Wallcroft is pissed about the mosquitoes. Price is down that there are no cigars on the island, and for me, well, just suffered a bad dream."

"You over slept."

"Still suffering 'jet lag'. Anyway, how long have you been going out?"

Eric, turned silent.

But, it was Yuka who spoke, "It was a year ago… we were friends since middle school in England. Known each other since France. It was in New York, we were at a bar, late at night and… Eric was just… lighting this cigarette lighter he found on and off, all night long. When it finally got me, I just snatched it out of his hand… and… I kissed him…. That's how we got together."

"Wow, that.. is just amazing. You were friends, and for so long… So Eric, you gonna ask her out?"

Eric just said,"…No."

"Why not?"

"We can't just have a dinner at unknown building. The people in their could kill us."

I just gave them a MRE. a Meal Ready to Eat.

"Have a nice lunch you two."

"Um.. Thanks!" and the two ran off.

"That was real nice Derrick." I turn around to see Blackwood.

"Yeah, I guess."

"They sure are lucky to be together. Army requirements don't usually allow a dependent. Especially a squad mate who happen to be your girlfriend."

"You are lucky too. The only thing you got that's bad is a broken middle finger. You even survived a Anti-Ship Missile on the Ford. A near impact!"

"I guess Lady Luck was on my side."

"Was? More like she's your wife."

"Well anyway, how's the island? There are so many bases on the island… that not even used now."

"Yeah, abandoned, desserted. And what about the main island? There are bases there."

"Don't know…"

"Waiting to be killed, that's what." Robertson joined in.

"By the 'Pure Asia' militia of Japan." Price also came in, along with "Ghost"

"Their arses will be kicked for sure."

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the long delay. In the next ****chapter, there will be a twist in the story. The Rangers will be revealed in the chapter after that. **

**As of OCs goes. The requirements are changing. **

**1. Delta Force, Rangers, and TF141 OCs are now off limits. **

**2. Chinese, Korean, Japanese, and other OCs of "Pure Asia" origin are now being accepted**

**2b. Antagonists are needed now**

**2c. "Pure Asia" soldiers only take Chinese, Japanese and other Asian Firearms**

**3. One female protagonist is needed.**

**3b. That female protagonist can be of any fraction (i.e. US army, Civilian or Pure Asia) **

**If you have any requests (IF any), then PM me or post it as a review.**

**You can refer to the format in chapter 5.**

**Well, I do hope you sent a OC. I'll see you next time… might take a few weeks off, as I'm taking time on my winter break. See you later.**


End file.
